


crash&burn

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Series: wicked games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternat Universe, Liam falls in love with him, Liam is an assassin, M/M, Mason is a Good Friend, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, Theo is a smol bean, Theo is his target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Being a professional assassin should have been an easy job for Liam, but he got assigned to Theo, a famous CEO that made Liam fall in love from the first time he saw him, causing him to carry an internal battle, trying to decide what to do, follow what his heart says or do what he was supposed to do from the start.





	crash&burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lameassthiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameassthiam/gifts).



> I want give a HUGE thank you to Corri (lameassthiam) because this fic wouldn't have even existed. <3

Liam sat on the edge of the roof of a tall building, observing the city and inhaling the cool air of the night. He loved New York City in the night time, all the lights and always living streets, full of people. It seemed like this city is never sleeping, never dying, creating some sort of energy, that was fuelling Liam and keeping him awake alongside with the adrenaline that is pumping in his veins every time he held a gun in his hands, the little buzz he felt in his insides and made his fingertips itchy, craving to pull the trigger. 

 

Tonight he was on duty again. This time he had an easy target, some rich, old man with a lot of enemies. According to the files he had been given, this guy stole a lot of money from the person that decided that he wants to put the poor thing out of its misery once and for all and probably do a favor to all the people that despised him. 

 

He received a lot of cases similar to this one. Angry people wanting other people dead for the sake of their own business or because of some money. So that’s why they hire others to get their hands dirty in their place, doing it fast and clean, erasing any threat that might come in their way. 

 

If you would ask Liam, he would say that he liked getting his hands dirty, but never ask him how dirty his hands are because you would probably never like the answer he would give to you.

 

“Wait what? You had a fight again? Over what?” Mason’s voice came through the speakers of his phone that sat beside him while he was looking through the lunette of his AK-47, waiting for his target to come in his sight. 

 

A laugh escaped past Liam’s lips, shaking his head and dipping his hand again in his bag of Cheetos. All the easy cases are boring cases, so he needed some company, and Mason was always the best at keeping him from falling asleep in this moments.

 

“She just started freaking out over some bullshit of a movie I told her I didn’t like” he huffed, still chewing at the flakes that he just took out of the bag. “And people say I’m the one with anger issues,” he added in a low voice.

 

“Man, why are you two still together? This is not healthy like, at all,” Mason repeated the question he asked every time he and Hayden had a fight, and his answer would always be the same.

 

“I… don’t know,” Liam answered slowly, swallowing dryly thinking again at the reasons that they’re still together, but there is any for some while. Mason just snorted, drawing again Liam’s attention towards their conversation. 

 

“I call that bullshit,” his best friend admitted, causing him to roll his eyes. “You gotta do something about this because your ship is as sinked as the Titanic ,” Mason added, drawing another laugh from Liam with his reference.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he simply said, a big grin stretched out on his face.

 

There was a pause, neither one of them saying anything, just enjoying each other presence, Liam still eating from his bag of Cheetos.

 

“You know, you are pretty shitty at your job,” Mason filled the silence. Liam snorted at his best friend’s words and decided to play the game further. 

 

“Pff! What made you say that?” he said bitterly, this time Mason being the one that snorted.

 

“Well, let’s see...” he started in a thoughtful tone. “You are talking with me while you should have been monitoring your target and you’re stuffing yourself with Cheetos. Very unprofessional,” he added, making Liam to pinch his eyebrow together.

 

“What the- how did you-”

 

“Oh shut up! I can basically hear the rustling of the bag and I know you well enough to know what you’re eating!” Mason cut him off, leaving him with his mouth hanging open. 

 

Liam prepared to make a snarky comment, opening his mouth, but something came in his vision field through the lunette.  _ The Target.  _ He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, flexing his muscles as he settled his finger above the trigger. He bit his lip calculating the trajectory of the route the bullet would follow, moving his body once with the gun, trying to find a good angle from where he could shoot the bullet fast and clean.

 

“What, you’re not going to make a comment about what I said?” Mason’s voice made itself heard on the background, Liam not paying too much attention at his best friend’s words.

 

“Shut up asshole, I’ve got the target!” he murmured, not sure if he said it loud enough for Mason to hear his words. But Mason is suddenly quiet so he suspected that he heard what Liam said.

 

Liam hummed pleased when he found the perfect angle, the solitary position of the target onto a dark narrow street adding to the fact that this would be an easy shot, not attracting the people’s attention at what’s going to happen. 

 

_ Inhale. _

 

_ Set the place where you want the bullet to land. _

 

_ Exhale. _

 

_ Shoot.  _

  
  


* * *

 

Liam leaned against the wall of the elevator of the building he lives in, trying to keep his eyes open for just a little bit and then crash onto his own bed safely, rather than stumbling and cracking his head open because he couldn’t pay attention to where he was walking. 

 

He hated the mornings after, when all the adrenaline along with the excitement and energy disappeared, leaving him bone tired. These are the perks of the job, but he loved the amount of money that are coming with it. 

 

The doors of the elevator are opening with a sharp, annoying ‘ding’, revealing the familiar face of Garry, the grumpy old man that lived next door. Garry never liked Liam that much, this point proving the scowl on his face that he has every time he sees Liam or the angry murmurs. Liam is always just smiling greeting him with a “Good to see you too Ger” and walks by, But in the mornings like this, he’s just pleased with a little smirk thrown in his way and a clap on the shoulder as he makes his way towards he hallway with sloppy steps, as if he were drunk. And that would be a good way to just cover the fact that he didn’t do normal things like partying or going in the club drinking. Oh, no sir, he’s just a fucking hit man.

 

He got into his apartament without falling on his face. With a small triumph sound he dumped the guitar case he hid his gun in on the couch and walked to his bed, jumping face first onto the mattress.

 

When he was almost lost in the dream lan, his phone rung in the back pocket of his jeans like a fucking siren, causing him to jump scared, his heart racing like crazy. He cursed under his breathe, trying to understand where did his profesional assassin skills disappear. He quickly fished his phone from the place it was settled in and responded, not even bothering to see who the hell was calling him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dunbar,” Derek’s tough voice filled the room as he put the phone on speaker.

 

“Hale,” he greeted back. “What do I owe the pleasure of getting this conversation with you?” Liam added, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

“Your money got transferred into your account.”

 

“Thank you, but I already knew that. Got something else to say or can I just end up this call and continue my beauty sleep?”

 

“Yes, I do have something else to tell you, you idiot! Why the hell do you think I called you?” the older man growled into the phone, making Liam snort.

 

“You know, you could just have been starting with the actual topic you wanted to approach, don’t you?” he said and he swore that Derek rolled his eyes at that comment.

 

“You’ve got a new case.”

 

“Wonderful. You could have just sent the details on the email and I could have handled it just fine,” he replied, his hand already making its way toward the phone, preparing to close the call. “Look, I gotta go-”

 

“Let me finish!” Derek spoke authoritary and Liam retracted his hand away with a scowl on his face. “This case is one of the  _ special  _ ones,” he said, causing Liam to shot his head up from the mattress quickly, looking offended at the phone as if Derek could see him.

 

“Oh, no! Not happening! You know what happened last time when I got one of the  _ special _ ones,” he protested, dragging himself in a sitting position. “Just send Nolan or Brett, or both of them since the two of them can’t do anything without each other lately.”

 

“They already have theirs. Also you already’ve been allocated to it so you can’t do anything about it now. Check your email, I already sent the files. Also, I suggest that beauty sleep because you wll have a long night ahead,” that’s all Derek said before ending the call. Liam was still there, staring at his phone bewildered.

 

He just shook his head, grabbing his laptop from the nightstand and opening his inbox. He waited for them to load, chewing his thumbnail impatient, trying to ignore the sting he felt in his eyes from the bright light of the screen.

 

The pages finally loaded and Liam read the name of his next target.

 

_ Theo Raeken.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. English is not my first language and my brain is too tired to do anything good at the moment.
> 
> God, I don't even know what the hell is this. :)))


End file.
